


BEFORE THE RAIN COMES

by Lady_Grayson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I hope you like it, I just had this in my head, dont kill me because of this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grayson/pseuds/Lady_Grayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore is looking at a beautiful baby... all the time he has to do this, is until rain comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEFORE THE RAIN COMES

Rain was In the air, but there was still some time. Asgore smiled at the beautiful creature, his eyes sparkling with the contained tears and the simple joy of centupling a pure and innocent baby like the one on the crib.

She has been born a month ago, and oh, the joy she brought with her arrival had been one of the most amazing anyone could have ever witnessed. Her eyes opened, and she watched the old goat king, and she started to giggle.

Ohh she was so, so young, and yet… and yet she was able to smile. Tori loved her so dearly, more than life itself. Tori… she was made to be a mother.

He still remembered the day he had met her, she was this cute small child goat all dressed in pink and taking care of a puppy doll. Since then, she was a mom.

The day they got married, after so many years… she, all dressed in white, using a veil covered in flowers, her human friends surrounding her and giving her advices that made her blush. And he, he had been there, looking at her beauty like a fool, listening to the kings from the other realms, who told him how lucky he was.

He was lucky indeed, when she saw him and smiled; when she took his hand, when he kissed her for the first time as her husband… yes… he was lucky, luckiest goat king from the whole world.

She stood by his side, his lovely wife. The one he cuddled against his naked body after making love, the one he kissed every morning, the one he did not fully understood when she told one of her weird bad puns… the one that cried in horror when she found her human friends dead, covered in blood inside her own bedroom.

Toriel had been horrified to see the beginning of the war, she tried to reason with the humans, she truly tried, but they tried to kill her, and that sent him into a rage state that saved their lives… every monster in the castle was murdered… not even the children survived…

A tear came down Asgore´s eyes when he remembered himself carrying his sobbing wife throw the danger. The beautiful baby goat whimpered a little and lifted her furry fingers to him… she was so smart, just like her daddy. The King tried to distract himself from such sad memories.

Toriel had been so happy with Asriel; from the very moment she knew she was pregnant, until the very end. And her happiness had just… disappeared in a moment. This beautiful baby looked so much like Asriel back when he was a baby, the only difference being that the blankets were a soft shade of pink, while his son´s had been green. He had been born in the darkness below Mont Evott, while this little sweet creature had been born under a blue sky, surrounded by white flowers in bloom. It was an old monster thing… to have baby born in the most beautiful place they could find, to bless them with love and beauty.

Toriel had chosen a beautiful place for her daughter to start her life.

There was a rumble in the sky, and Asgore looked around. A storm was coming, but he truly wanted to stay, he wanted to watch over this beautiful baby´s rest, he wanted to sing a lullaby for her, he wanted so, so many things…

A thunder suddenly fell from the sky, making the world go white for a second. And in that same moment, her sweet blue eyes were filled with fear, her scream piercing the quietness of the room.

Asgore knew then that he had to leave, but it was difficult… it was a hard thing to do. He heard the door opening and he moved aside from the window, hiding in the bushes he had been stepping on.

\- OH NO, NO, DO NOT CRY MY PRECIOUS CREATURE!! FEER NOT, BECAUSE I, YOUR UNCLE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM ANY…. GYAAAAA!!

A second lighting fell from the sky, followed by a noisy thunder, and the skeleton almost dropped the ice blue eye colored child in his arms. She started to giggle.

\- OH HOOO! SO, YOU LIKE TO SEE ME IN TROUBLES, IS THAT SO, MY SWEET NIECE SORIEL? COME ON, I BET YOUR MOTHER WILL BE PLEASED TO SEE YOU IN THIS MOMENT, AND SO WILL THAT LAZY BAG OF BONES THAT YOU HAVE AS A FATHER! BUT… OH WELL…. HE IS NOT THAT LAZY WHEN HE IS AROUND YOU… IF ONLY YOU HAVE SEEN HIM A FEW YEARS BACK!!!

And talking with the loudest voice Asgore had ever heard, Papyrus left the baby´s room. Asgore smiled sadly. 

Toriel was an amazing mother… and she got her second chance with the monster she loved so dearly, and loved her back.

Rain started to fall, and the goat king stood up.

His empty house was waiting for him… he had to go.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!
> 
> To be honest, I had this story in my mind for a LOOONG time, and it is a multi-chapter, but I never find the time or the inspiration to do it, so, I decided to post at least this part as a one shot, if I ever inspire enough to do the full story, I´ll do it with all of my hearth!


End file.
